A Cherry Blossom in the Snow
by kidloco
Summary: a walk in the snow, sakura decide today her future with her man


**A Cherry Blossom in the Snow**

Before people come crying about copyright and shit, I don't own Naruto and the characters, nor the song I may post here. If im the own of the manga, I sure make that whore of white eye get killer and Neji alive and end the war in epic fight, kishi don't know what he doing

**New history for x-mas, and was suppose to me to put in ff that day that fanfic but some little personal problems and decision to if make two or one shot make my time lost and well posting today, but my people had fun in that history is my own creation and first time posting one of my own in here, so please review**

** kidloco**

**(that I didnt give to my beta to fix so is raw that little part because just right now I make it lol)**

**Thanks to my beta wlkwos to fix my fanfic completerly, exept the An and ects, but the history inside, thanks you…**

**Now the history**

NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~NS~~~~

**A Cherry Blossom in the Snow**

Chapter 1

On a winter day, a cherry blossom was walking in the snowy streets of Konoha, looking at the white crystals falling around in her. She was warmly dressed, carrying a bag with some Christmas gifts she had planned to give to her friends and her teammates, particularly one important teammate and loved one. She intended to tell him that he was the sun of her life and the sky of her heart, the smile of Heart and Heaven. Thinking about that line made her giggle. "Yup, I'm going to tell him that. I am sure he will get that marvellous confused look he always has when he doesn't get something … like flirting and situations, my adorable sexy ninja. Besides, I have other plans to give my special gift to him."

The sky with snow was beautiful, the village was beautiful. Since it was a white Christmas and she liked the snow, as it made her worries and sadness go away, she decided to go to the park. She loved walking there, especially in the snow. Everything was deserted, the walking sites, the chairs, and Sakura smiled, feeling alone, in peace and in freedom, no people nor ninjas around, just her and the snow.

Later she wished she had been with Naruto, walking together, but that would surely happen the next day. She had walked some miles thinking about what she would do with Naruto and how she would confess to him because she knew he would not for some misunderstand it. He was a lovely baka, but he was her lovely baka and would demonstrate who she loved in reality.

While walking, she noticed a lonely person standing by the freezing lakeside. The lake itself was completely frozen and the ice looked thick enough to walk on, so she decided to see who that person who had decided like herself be alone on the frozen shore could be. In silence she walked to the shore and as she drew near, she recognized a lonely Kitsune, standing and looking the white sky and let the snow hitting him.

Joining him, she turned her face up to the sky and the falling snow, and asked without looking at him, "Naruto, what are you doing alone here, in the cold?"

Naruto smiled, but did not stop gazing at the sky, and in a little Sakura started to ask again. "I ask -"

Naruto interrupted her, saying "Not much, just feeling the cold in my body and looking at the sky thinking about life and other things."

She nodded and did the same, looking up at the sky and thinking on her whole life from when she became a ninja, Team Seven, Naruto, Sasuke leaving, that stupid promise she made to him, the baka and how they would go together to find Sasuke, and now she wanted to be with him forever and tonight she would be. That made her smile. She did not forget meeting friends and not friends, how she had fun but at the same time the drama and changes in her life in Konoha, with interesting things too.

Naruto looked at her and seeing the play of emotions on her face as she thought, he decided to help make her more relaxed. With a mischievous smirk, he began his plan to make Sakura laugh.

Lost in her thoughts, Sakura felt a hand grip hers and tug her down. With a yip she tumbled to the snow, looking the wiser who did that. When she looked at Naruto while she was in the snow she saw his smile broadening until he was laughing out loud. He flung himself down on the snow too, a little distance on her left, and began to make a kitsune angel with his arms.

Sakura didn't stop looking at him like he was crazy but she remembered he was a baka. "You're my baka, my crazy kitsune, yo, Naruto, what do you think you're doing now?"

Naruto just laughed more. "Yo, Sakura-chan, come on, let's have fun in the snow. It's coooold and wet and sooo smoooooootthhh, just forgot about whatever you're thinking and just be one with the coldness of the cold. Look at me, I'm doing that, it's fun and relaxing."

Sakura smiled and got up from where she was to walk where Naruto was and just jump to the snow again. In Naruto left feeling now the cold in her body. Naruto looked into her eyes and smiled and then turned back to staring at the sky. She looked to him now and smiled too, and before she could pluck up the courage for her declaration, Naruto broke the relaxed moment saying, "We're not gonna take it, lol."

She laughed, and when she finished laughing, same with Naruto, she rolled her eyes, saying, "You like that song, don't you?"

Naruto just nodded, looking at the sky again and continued singing. Sakura joined in for the fun of it and getting ready for her plans later, and then they did the crazy chorus…

**We're Not Gonna Take It (lyrics from twister sister)**

**We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore**

We've got the right to choose and  
There ain't no way we'll lose it  
This is our life, this is our song  
We'll fight a 1000 legions  
Don't pick our destiny 'cause  
You don't know us, you don't belong

We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

Oh you're so condescending  
Your goal is never ending  
We don't want nothin', not a thing from you  
Your life is trite and jaded  
Boring and confiscated  
If that's your best, your best won't do

Whoa...

Whoa...  
We're right/yeah  
We're free/yeah  
We'll fight/yeah  
You'll see/yeah

Oh we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh we're not gonna take it anymore

Oh we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh we're not gonna take it anymore  
No way!

Whoa...  
Whoa...  
We're right/yeah  
We're free/yeah  
We'll fight/yeah  
You'll see/yeah

We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

We're not gonna take it, no!  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

Just you try and make us  
We're not gonna take it  
Come on  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
You're all worthless and weak  
We're not gonna take it anymore  
Now drop and give me twenty  
We're not gonna take it  
A Pledge pin  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
On your uniform  
We're not gonna take it anymore  
  
As they ended the song, they laughed so much a few walkers out in the snow looked at them like they're crazy. They gazed at each other with love in their eyes, but at the same time with a lack of care. Confused by Sakura's eyes, Naruto just said, "Today was an interesting day."

Sakura looking to him ask "How come?"

Naruto just smiled now, relaxed, but seeing her intensity answered. "A cherry blossom in the snow hehe."

She just blushed and hit him with a snowball. Surprised, he said, pouting, "Hey, that's cheap."

She laughed. "Hey, Naruto."

"Mmm?"

"I need tell you something important," she said, smiling.

"What is it about, Sakura-chan?"

Blushing, she looked once more at the sky with a faint smile. Naruto was interested about what she wanted to say, thinking the pink in her cheeks was from the cold, or perhaps … perhaps she was thinking of Sasuke. He felt a little pang at the thought. Sakura noticed that, so she decided it was time. Naruto still was wondering if it was time to move on or whether he should just tell her his feelings and later get not said he didn't say it, but he couldn't go on with his plan, because Sakura began to talk.

"Naruto, please hear me and don't stop me while I'm talking and when I stop you will have your time to talk."

He nodded, getting ready for what she was about to say, but before she could continue, he remembered something. "But Sakura-chan"

"Yes, Naru-kun?"

Surprised that she allowed the interruption, he continued, "What about the party?"

She just smiled and said, "I was planning to tell you this in the party but that would be nothing like saying it right now. It's just perfect."

Naruto was confused but she continued, "Naruto, remember you promised to hear me out without interrupting me."

Naruto nodded saying, yes Sakura chan I remember, she smile and she just said….

CONTINUARÁ…

NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~

**Hehe there I just did a cliffhanger there hehe I feel so mean in giving you that but was need it if goin to be two shot**

**Well tell me what you think?, And yes going to continue the other one I'm working on, remember is two shot fanfic.**

**Reviews and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated. ^_^**

**And again thanks fot my beta wlkwos who is my bet and fix the history to all had fun**

**Kidloco.**


End file.
